


Double Dealing

by Sid45ultra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien anatomy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Top Obi-Wan, Topping from the Bottom, bottom maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi Knight of principle. If a citizen needs help, he can’t very well say no.





	Double Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I started writing this with no direction in mind but we got there eventually.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Knight. More than words, the title of Jedi Knight meant something to Obi-Wan beyond declaring his allegiances and abilities. It meant he was a protector, a shield between those who sought to do the greatest harm and those who were helpless against such evil. Kindness, fairness, and justice, ideals he more than upheld, but lived every day. Those ideals and the requirements of his job had put him in situations that spanned from dangerous to deadly, but not always. Sometimes they were just awkward. Like now for instance.

“Please Master Jedi, you must help me!” The man before him hardly seemed in need of help, but Obi-Wan wasn’t going to tell him that.

“He’s going to murder me if you don’t stop him!” One of the man’s hands was twisted in Obi-Wan’s tunic preventing him from escaping either. The other was curled into a shaking claw that pointed at another figure stepping out of a building. From the raucous noise of the place, Obi-Wan assumed it was some kind of bar or den of illicit activities. Not somewhere he went on his off hours but often found himself in for work.

The figure, now resolved in a pool of dim lamp light, was shorter than Obi-Wan but not by much. His skin was a deep crimson, patterned like camouflage with black markings. The Jedi couldn’t tell if they were natural or if the man was just extensively tattooed. Yellow eyes rimmed with burning red glared at him, actually glowing in the dim light. He cocked his head, the light throwing the crown of horns growing from his head into sharp relief. He wore simple black robes, not unlike Obi-Wan’s, but they were cut closer to his body, fitted in a way that highlighted more than hid his muscular physique.

“Hello there!” Obi-Wan hailed the horned man, trying to place his species. Humanoid was a close as he could get without seeing more of him.

There was no response but that was hardly discouraging. Even on Coruscant, not everyone spoke Basic.

“This fellow seems awfully terrified of you.” Obi-Wan said with a helpless gesture to the man still clinging to his robes.

“Give him to me.” Came the quiet response. His voice was low, undemanding, but authoritative. It put Obi-Wan on edge.

“Normally I would love to, but he’s become quite attached you see. What’s he done to earn your ire?” The Jedi asked. The man whimpered and clung tighter.

“We had a deal. He betrayed it.”

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. The man hadn’t come any closer but the threat in his voice was clear.

“I can’t.” The terrified man whispered, turning tearful eyes to Obi-Wan.

“It’s too much.” He whimpered, “Too much.”

“What are you going to do to him if I give him to you?”

No response, the silence spoke loud enough.

“His task?” Obi-Wan asked, “Could it be performed by another?”

“By you?”

The horned man asked. A small smile curled one side of his mouth.

“Yes, it could.”

Obi-Wan suppressed a shudder and sudden apprehension. Though he hadn’t actually agreed to anything, he knew he’d trapped himself.

“What is it?”

The horned man shook his head, shadows playing across his face, swirling with the markings to render his expression inscrutable.

“Nothing you won’t enjoy.”

Obi-Wan considered the man at his side, bright eyes leaking fat tears, then the man in the light, impassive and waiting. He knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer from either of them, but it wasn’t in his nature or the Jedi code to abandon someone in need. He squeezed the crying man’s shoulder as he gave his answer.

—

The building wasn’t a bar. It had appeared that way at first glance, but it lacked many of the tell tale features. There were drinks, but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure where they were coming from. Scantily clad men and women strode around with trays, distributing everything from alcohol to death sticks to packets of pills to the customers. There was no dancefloor, rather people of all genders and species sprawled in pillow-lined pits in the floor, catwalks above them allowing the serving staff to bring them their orders.

Obi-Wan followed in his new companion’s wake, not sure what he was seeing. Some of the pits had circular screens around them, giving them privacy from other patrons and the staff. He was led to an area in a back corner, dimly lit and private. The horned man stepped down into the pit and gestured for Obi-Wan to follow. They sat, quiet tension between them like a thread. Neither spoke for fear of breaking it.

“Can I get you gentlemen anything?” Asked a pretty togruta in a skimpy outfit. Obi-Wan ignored the way her top barely contained her cleavage, convinced that if she leaned down to hand one of them a drink, she’d over balance and fall into the pit with them.

“A screen.” Came the clipped response. She smiled and tottered away.

“Do you have a name?” Obi-Wan asked for lack of a better topic. For a moment he thought he would be met with more silence, but to his surprise the man answered.

“Maul.”

“I’m Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Obi-Wan said, though his status was obvious from his clothes and the lightsaber at his belt.

Maul’s lip curled but he gave no other response. The girl returned and a screen was erected to hide them from prying eyes. Once she was gone some of the tension left Maul’s shoulders and he focused all of his attention on Obi-Wan. The burning yellow gaze swept over his body and Obi-Wan couldn’t help the spike of self consciousness he felt. He could sense Maul’s presence in the force, a dull glowing ember, cherry red and beautiful, but still quite capable of catching fire.

“What was this deal I’ve found myself apart of?” Obi-Wan asked, more to distract Maul than anything else.

“That man took credits from me.” Maul answered. He spoke no louder or quieter than before, but his voice filled the space now, wrapping itself around Obi-Wan like a fog.

“He stole them?” The Jedi asked. His robes felt heavy, stifling, though they never had before.

Maul shook his head, enjoying the game.

“When he saw me...Well, some find me intimidating.”

Obi-Wan cocked his head in confusion. The man _was_ intimidating, but his appearance alone wasn’t enough to send Obi-Wan running crying out the door. As if sensing the Jedi’s lack of understanding, Maul’s eyes flicked down and suddenly Obi-Wan got it.

“Oh…” He said dully as comprehension dawned over him. His eyes widened a little, “Oh...I see.”

Maul’s thin smile was a mix of amusement and anticipation. The ember Obi-Wan felt in the Force grew hotter. The horned man stood, dropping his outer robe in the process. It pooled at his feet like a collection of shadows. In the small space Maul suddenly seemed huge. If Obi-Wan stood with him they would be chest to chest with the sloped walls of the pit and the screen keeping them in place.

“You can always walk away little Jedi.” Maul taunted quietly. Obi-Wan refused to be goaded,

“I promised to take on that man’s burdens. I won’t walk away from my duty.”

“How-”

Maul took a step towards Obi-Wan and planted his legs on either side of the Jedi’s thighs. He dropped suddenly, not quite falling into the human’s lap, catching himself at the last moment so he straddled Obi-Wan’s hips,

“-interesting.”

They were face to face, chest to chest, Maul’s hands came to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulders as he gently settled his weight. He leaned in close until his lips brushed Obi-Wan’s ear,

“Are you willing, Jedi?” He whispered, breath and lips warm. Obi-Wan knew the other man could feel his arousal pressed against his ass. He hadn’t been this hard since he’d been a padawan in the temple trying to deal with the side effects of puberty. He thought of Master Yoda, of Master Windu, even of Chancellor Palpatine, anything to keep those golden eyes out of his mind. Maul shattered any hope Obi-Wan had of killing his arousal by grinding down on the human’s erection and biting just beside his pulse.

“Markings or tattoos?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly. Maul froze in his actions for only a moment before he returned to his assault on the Jedi’s pale throat.

“Tattoos.” He answered after a moment. Obi-Wan stifled a moan and wrapped his arms around Maul’s waist. He rolled his hips against the other man’s ass and received a throaty growl in return. Obi-Wan pulled at Maul’s tunic, fighting with the wide belt and layers of fabric. After a moment of frustration, during which Maul managed to get Obi-Wan’s robe and belt off, the black fabric was sliding off muscular shoulders. Black and red skin met Obi-Wan’s eyes in the low light and he resisted the urge to bite Maul’s sculpted chest.

He traced pale fingers over hot skin and sensed more than saw the pleasure Maul derived from it. Obi-Wan allowed his own tunic to be pulled away, leaving them both in naught but their breeches and boots. Black and red patterned fingers splayed across Obi-Wan’s chest, tugging at the swath of hair and rolling his nipples. The Jedi gasped and felt his hips stutter in their slow rolling motion. Maul hummed in triumph and leaned down to lick and bite at Obi-Wan’s chest, his teeth and lips leaving small purple bruises in their wake.

Obi-Wan’s back arched and he fell backward, now understanding why the pit was bowl shaped. Maul lowered himself over the Jedi, eyes alight with need. His fingers tugged at Obi-Wan’s pants but stopped shy of removing them.

“Are you willing, Jedi?” He asked again. Obi-Wan nodded but Maul didn’t move.

“Say it.” He hissed.

“I’m willing.” Obi-Wan all but whimpered.

“You want this?”

“I want you.”

Maul blinked, then slid the Jedi’s pants down and took his cock in hand. Obi-Wan gasped at the sensation of someone else stroking him. Hot hands, rough and calloused around his member, then the wet heat of a mouth sinking down over him. He moaned at the sensation, pleasure rippling through him and causing his toes to curl inside his boots. What Maul couldn’t swallow he stroked with sure movements. Obi-Wan couldn’t remember the man moving into a better position, but as he looked down he could see Maul all but bowed before him, thighs now straddling Obi-Wan’s knees, back sloped as his head bobbed. The sight of the still partially dressed man was nearly enough to push Obi-Wan to the brink but he restrained himself.

Seeming to sense Obi-Wan’s state, Maul stopped and stood. Obi-Wan gasped at the sudden coolness of the air around his cock, but his displeasure was short lived. Maul had toed out of his boots and was slowly, almost sensuously, stepping out of his pants. The tattoos twisted and swirled as his muscles shifted beneath them. He dropped his pants and now Obi-Wan saw why the boy had run. Maul was similar to a human male in his anatomy, except for the small barbs lining the underside of his cock. The size as well was enough to give Obi-Wan pause. Suddenly he didn’t really blame the other man from running in fear.

Maul smiled in a self satisfied manner, no doubt used to this reaction.

“I was going to fuck that man.” Maul said casually as he stroked himself and modeled his sculpted physique. He said nothing more as he approached Obi-Wan again and re-straddled his hips. Without warning he wrapped a hand around the Jedi’s length, aligned it, and sank down. Obi-Wan gasped like someone had punched him in the stomach. It wasn’t the most attractive sound, but Maul seemed unphased. He took a moment to adjust before setting a brutal pace.

It was all Obi-Wan could do to hold on as Maul rode him. He moved quickly, rising and falling with each breath. It was obvious he’d been prepared for this despite what he’d said about his plans for the man Obi-Wan had replaced. Maul braced a hand against Obi-Wan’s chest, his eyes shut tight as he pushed himself down again and again. To keep from feeling like a spectator, Obi-Wan responded, snapping his hips up as Maul slid down. The horned man suppressed his yelp into a breathy grunt but his eyes were open now, locked with Obi-Wan’s.

The Jedi forced himself into a more upright position and began to match Maul thrust for thrust. He wrapped a hand around the man’s tattooed cock, discovered the barbs were mostly for show, and stroked in time with their movements.

Zabrak.

The realization of Maul’s species was all but obliterated from Obi-Wan’s mind as they cried out in unison. Cum painted Obi-Wan’s chest, neck, and cheek while he spilled himself inside Maul. The sound of their sharp pants filled the silence as they regained their senses. Obi-Wan could feel the aftershocks rippling through the Force and allowed himself to coast on them for a moment before focusing on Maul.

The Zabrak’s expression was blank, once again stoic and cold. Carefully he rose, paying no mind to the cum slowly dripping between his thighs. He redressed quickly, not saying a word to Obi-Wan as he belted his tunic back in place. Obi-Wan followed his example, dressing in silence but feeling no regret for his actions. He wanted to say something, to fill the silence with something other than the awkwardness quickly resettling itself.

Maul left first, opening the screen and closing it without so much as a goodbye or thank you. Obi-Wan took longer to compose himself, using the inside of a voluminous sleeve to clean himself up. He tousled his hair, hoping he could pass ‘sex hair’ off as ‘bed head’. As he left, he found the togruta girl waiting outside. For a moment he panicked that she’d been present for the whole thing, but realized he would have sensed her if that had been the case. She gave him a small smile that made his cheeks burn, then passed him a slip of flimsi. A comm number was written on it. Obi-Wan pocketed the number and returned to the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of yellow eyes in the crowd.


End file.
